


2020

by Jumenta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Again, F/M, Fluff, problably, the doctor misses the year that he supost to land
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumenta/pseuds/Jumenta
Summary: O Doutor erra de novo a época que deveria pousar e vai parar em 2020.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 1





	2020

**Author's Note:**

> Como eu estou muito feliz com a volta do Christopher Eccleston para Doctor Who (mesmo que seja na Big Finish), resolvi postar essa fic que já estava pronta desde Abril.
> 
> Espero que goste.

Um ruído anunciava a chegada deles. Só que dessa vez, havia ninguém para recebê-los do lado de fora da cabine. Dentro dela, uma humana e um senhor do tempo indo conhecer um futuro não tão distante do qual a humana vinha.

\- Você tem certeza que estamos em 2014?

\- Ah, Rose, que é isso? Desde quando eu erro a época com a TARDIS?

Rose olha para ele, do outro lado do console da nave, como quem diz "É sério?".

\- O que foi? - ele consulta uma tela - Mas sim. Brasil, 2014, época de copa do mundo e pela primeira vez uma mulher na presidência. Isso vai ser legal.

O senhor do tempo veste sua característica jaqueta de couro preta enquanto Rose se adianta e sai da TARDIS.

\- É... Doutor?

\- Sim? - ele sai da cabine.

\- Tem ninguém aqui fora. - ela volta a olhar para quilômetros de orla praticamente deserta.

\- Mas isso não é possível, era pra isso aqui estar cheio. - ele olha, examina o redor com a chave de fenda sônica e prova o ar.

\- O que será que aconteceu?

\- Não... - ele vira para a TARDIS - Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo!

\- O quê?

\- Estamos no Brasil, só que em 2020.

Rose começa a rir.

\- Tá, mas isso ainda não explica a falta de pessoas na rua.

\- Explica sim. Vamos voltar pra TARDIS.

Os dois entram. O Doutor mexe em alguns botões no painel e adentra os corredores.

\- Espera aí - Rose escuta a voz dele sumindo na infinidade de corredores e volta, após alguns minutos, com uma maletinha aberta. - Injete isso aqui no seu braço - ele estende a mão mostrando uma pequena seringa com um líquido dentro. - Se é para sair por 2020, que seja com prevenção.

\- Você vai ou não me explicar o que está acontecendo? - ela aplica a injeção.

\- Em 2020, o mundo vai enfrentar... está enfrentando uma pandemia de um vírus que pode ser letal pros humanos. Isso é uma vacina acelerada, caso você entre em contato com o vírus, estará imune a ele.

\- É por isso que tem ninguém na rua... Isso quer dizer que é assim que o mundo vai se parecer em 15 anos? Todo mundo em casa com medo de ficar doente. Mas não tem tratamento, uma cura? Quer dizer, você acabou de me dar uma vacina!

\- Nessa época, não. É um vírus muito novo para a humanidade, não deu tempo de estudar ele direito, então, se tem poucas informações a respeito.

Rose se encosta na parede dourada metálica com os braços cruzados. A TARDIS faz uma série de assobios. Era claro que ele tinha uma vacina, ele era O Doutor, afinal de contas.

\- É, eu sei disso. - O Doutor responde a sua velha companheira.

Outros assobios.

\- Até que não é uma má ideia.

Mais alguns assobios, dessa vez parecia satisfeita.

Ele se aproxima de Rose e segura a mão dela.

\- Ainda dá pra aproveitar lá fora, já deu tempo da vacina fazer efeito... Se quiser, é claro. - ele sorri aquele sorriso que parecia assustador para a maioria das pessoas, mas não para ela.

Ela levanta a cabeça e sorri de volta. Os dois saíram da cabine e foram aproveitar o lugar e quem sabe, depois, tentar alegrar o dia de alguns confinados que estavam dedicando maior parte da quarentena para comentar o BBB.


End file.
